Susan Witwicky
Susan Witwicky was the wife of Sparkplug and the mother of Buster and Spike. History Pre-MUX History Susan Yorke was born in 1946. Shy and generally reserved, Susan was raised in a bookish, civic-oriented household. In the early '60s, when she was in college, she participated in several civil rights protests. Well-respected by academicians, Susan's career path was almost certain to be confined in the walls of university. Until she met Sparkplug... (what is with the male Witwicky trait of dating girls well out of their league?) Courtship Between Sparkplug and Susan In 1967, Susan wrote a letter to her best friend, who was studying abroad in London about an encounter she had with an overly-headstrong hotshot who goes by the name of "Sparkplug": Dear Emma: '' '' '' ''On the personal side, it seems that everyone I know at the college wants me to go out with Louis. By all accounts, he's intelligent, ambitious (who isn't ambitious if they're a professor at age 32?), and he's certainly polite. But honestly, I just don't feel anything with him. It's almost as if he's too polite - there's no...fire to his mana. I can't explain it. I'll just have to talk it over with you over a few glasses of wine when you get back. '' ''On a different topic, I can't stop thinking about this guy, William. A few days ago, my car stalled on the Interstate. He stopped and was kind enough to diagnose the problem. I thought it was the radiator, but it was the timing chain, as he seemed to almost delight in teasing me that I thought it was the radiator. I tried to pay him, but he insisted on not taking any payment, except a date. '' ''OK, I'm not thinking about this guy all the time, more like the type of people this William seems to represent. He seems to have this cocky air about him, like he was proud of himself for doing his macho deed of helping a damsal in distress. He even bragged that people he work with called him "Sparkplug" - was this something I should be impressed with? The thing is you get him talking and once that armor comes off, there was someone who was genuinely sweet - and would definitely be good boyfriend material. Not boyfriend material for me, of course, but someone else, definitely. While he was examining the timing chain, I brought up Alan Ginsberg. He asked if he was a friend from college! Anyway...I shouldn't make fun of him as we need mechanics just as much as we need literature professors. '' ''It still mildly irritates me that he thinks just because he could diagnose my car problem that for some reason, he could woo me over on one date. Still, I'm taking him up on the offer. It's the least I can do, and besides, it'll prove to him that it takes a lot more than being a good grease monkey to impress women of today. Let him buy me dinner, maybe a movie, some mild chit-chat, and then go our separate ways - hopefully that will teach him that women are not objects of some "hunt" who fall for any man who can change an oil filter. '' ''Anyway - can't wait to see you during winter break. '' ''- Susan Marriage Sparkplug's slightly-rowdy exterior somehow complemented Susan's introverted ways. It didn't hurt that she formed a fast bond with Sparkplug's sister-in-law, Judy. In 1969, Susan married Sparkplug and a year later, they had their first child . With a kid arriving unexpectedly, Susan scaled back on her university ambitions, opting instead to be a school teacher and after the birth of her second child, she scaled back even more, opting instead to take a part-time role as a substitute teacher until both sons were fully raised. Though she never led on to having any favorites, she found it easier to connect with (and manage) the more introverted Buster. In fact, before Buster entered kindergarten, he was usually practically velcroed to Susan's side as the more rambunctious Spike tended to gravitate toward his father. 'Death' Susan was killed in a freak automobile accident in 1981. The night before she was killed, the child-free Ron and Judy Witwicky took Sparkplug and Susan out for a typical night on the town. In the morning, Susan and Sparkplug never kissed one another goodbye as the two were preoccupied with trying to shake off a night of partying with their in-laws and getting Buster and Spike ready for school. On her way to run some errands, she was hit by a driver who ran a stop sign and killed instantly. Her husband Sparkplug never remarried. Financial woes eventually forced Sparkplug to take jobs overseas or away from his home, sometimes with Spike in tow. As a result, the work situation forced Buster to live with his godparents Ron and Judy. Logs 1967 * "How I Met Your Mom, Part 1" - After breaking down on the side of the road, Susan meets an insufferably arrogant stranger... 1975 * "How I Met Your Mom, Part 2" - A stressed-out Sparkplug deals with the stress of family life. 1978 * "Sunday morning - 1978" - Buster and Spike watch cartoons while Susan tries to get Sparkplug to stay in bed and get some rest. 1979 *"Little Boy Lost" - Young Edwin encounters a lost little boy in a Seattle parking lot, and the resulting conversation ends up changing both of them. 1980 * "Sick Day" - An early glimpse into the Witwicky family life. A 10-year-old Spike comes down with a case of strep throat. Susan, who usually spends the majority of her time tending to her younger, more needier son, Buster, ends up finally spending some one-on-one time with her eldest son. During this time, Susan privately goes through all that she's sacrificed for her own career to be a stay-at-home mom. She also spends some time both doting over her eldest son, and occasionally wishing she could sell him to the circus - just as most every mom does with a ten-year-old. *Sep 1 - "A Hellish Education" - Buster proves to be full of surprises as he helps his mom make cookies for a Labor Day family dinner. * September 3 - "Teacher's Conference" - Susan Witwicky attends a teacher's conference about Buster. * September 4 - "Counseling" - Sparkplug and Susan discuss what to do about Buster's continuing silence. * November - "The Struggle Is Real" - Spike and Buster watch Sunday morning cartoons. G.I. Joe Universe In Joe World, Sparkplug was recruited after the Korean War to join a growing team of globe-trotting special forces experts focusing in developing universal peace and security. In the 60s Sparkplug worked as a saboteur and developed spy gear for Colton's G.I. Joe forces, and in the 70s joined the Adventure Team as the group's resident mechanic while fathering two sons with beautiful fellow agent Susan Witwicky. Tragedy struck in 1981 was Susan was killed in the line of duty by, reportedly, enemy agents. Grief-stricken, Sparkplug retired from field work in 1984, focusing his energies on rebuilding and recruiting the alien robots found in a giant ship in Oregon. In 2014, Susan's son Code Buster discovered that she was actually killed by G.I. Joe. He released this information to the public, and was forced to leave the US and go into hiding. Category:1967 Category:1975 Category:characters Category:Dead Category:Female Characters Category:Witwicky Family